Bell Cranel
|height = 2.2 |maxwidth = 20 |tab1 = Information |tab2 = Equipments |tab3 = Growth History |tab4 = Relationships |tab5 = Image Gallery}} |color2 = |Image = Bell.jpg |Image-size = 200px |Kana = ベル・クラネル |Romaji = Beru Kuraneru |Nickname = "Little Rookie" " " |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 14 |Hair Color = White |Eye Color = Crimson |Status = Alive |Job = Adventurer |Affiliation = Hestia's Familia |Level = 2 (Third Class) |Achieved Floor = 12th Floor |Adventurer Status = Level 2 = |-| Level 1 = |Magic = Fire Bolt |Skill = Single-Minded Pursuit Hero's Wish (Argonaut) |Weapon = Hestia's Dagger Ushiwakamaru |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 Chapter 1(Sword Oratoria) |Japanese = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka }} Bell Cranel is the main male protagonist of DanMachi. He is an aspiring adventurer in the goddess Hestia's familia. After he to Lv.2 he received the title . Appearance Bell Cranel is a young teenager with white hair and crimson eyes; often compared to a rabbit. He prefers wearing light armor and often has his preferred weapon, a dagger, with him. Personality Bell is a kind yet shy boy and is easily intimidated when facing a stronger opponent. He cares deeply for the people around him especially his god Hestia since she is his only family after his grandfather's death. Though it is a good trait, he is often scolded by people around him for his trusting nature. History Bell was raised by his grandfather in a rural village near the labyrinth city Orario as a farmer. He heard and read many stories about heroes from his grandfather, making him aspire to become one. In the past, Bell was almost killed by a Goblin and was saved by his grandfather. After his grandfather's death, he left the village they lived in and went to Orario to fulfill his dreams that were cultivated by his grandfather. Upon arriving in the city, Bell tried to enter numerous familias but was rejected. Hestia, a goddess that is somewhat in the same situation as him, asked him if he wants to become the first member of her familia where he gladly accepted the offer of the goddess. Plot Volume 1 Bell is an aspiring adventurer that dreams of having an encounter in a dungeon. This made him venture further than the recommended floor for him and he was unlucky enough to encounter a stray Minotaur, which is for Level 2. He was almost killed but was saved by Aizu Wallenstein and after looking at her, he immediately ran away. After inquiring a bit about Aizu from his dungeon adviser, Eina Tulle, he knew he had to become stronger just to be able to get closer to her and this became Bell's goal. After preparing to enter the dungeon the next day, Bell was stopped by a waitress from the Mistress of Abundance, Seal Flover and after giving him his dropped item, she gave him breakfast in exchange for him eating his dinner in their shop. He accepted it and proceeded to enter the dungeon. After returning to their headquarters, Hestia updated Bell's status and was shocked at the increase in Bell's ability values. She knew that the sudden increase was because of Bell's new skill Single Minded Pursuit and was angry because of knowing the reason of the activation of the skill. However, though she was angry she did not mention about this skill to him. Hestia then left Bell alone in the headquarters to attend an event. Bell, not knowing the reason why his goddess was angry, remembered his promise to Seal and went to the bar to fulfill it. Bell was served food and wine and was being entertained by Seal when a group from Loki's Familia entered the bar and he noticed that Aizu is one of them. Bell secretly observed Aizu from a corner and was having a good time up until a beastman from the group, Bete Louga brought up the topic about a tomato boy ''that Aizu saved in the dungeon. Bell was in grief upon hearing all the things that Bete told about him and ended up running outside the bar and while venting out his grief on him being weak, he went into the dungeon without proper gears on him. After recklessly entering the dungeon and fighting monsters as far as the 6th floor, Bell returned to his headquarters full of injuries. After treating his wounds, Hestia updated Bell's status and both were shocked by the abnormal rate his ability values increased. He was then told by Hestia to rest and not to overexert himself since his injuries were still not healed. She also told Bell that she would attend a party and she be gone for several days. Days after Hestia left, Bell was on his way to enter the dungeon once again but was asked to run an errand by a waitress from the Mistress of Abundance. He was to deliver Seal's purse that she forgot when she went to the Monster Festival. Bell met up with Hestia when he was on his way to the arena where the festival is being held. While looking for Seal, both were confronted by a Silverback that was charmed by Freya to target Hestia. Bell protected her and tried to escape. They ended in the maze-like structure of Daedalus Road hoping to lose the Silverback but to no avail. Bell tried to convince Hestia to escape by herself but was unsuccessful. With backs against the wall, Bell was not confident in himself, but after Hestia proposed to Bell to fight against the monster after she updates his status and by using the new weapon she acquired for Bell, he agreed and after completing the update on his status and Hestia giving him strength, he fought against the Silverback using his new weapon, Hestia's Dagger, and was able to destroy the monster's magic stone; successfully defeating it. Then, he saw Hestia fell down onto the ground. He quickly got up and find help. While passing a crowd, he passed by Aizu and her Goddess, Loki but he did not noticed them. Meeting Seal by chance, he asked her for help thus entering the . Hearing that Hestia became unconscious due to fatigue, he calmed down. He was then praised by Seal for his achievement in defeating the Silverback. Later, he found out the reason for her fatigue and became happy over it. }} Volume 2 Bell was scolded by Eina when he reported to her that he explored the 7th floor of the dungeons. He reasoned out to her that his abilities are sufficient enough to explore past further Eina's recommended floors saying that some of his already gone over '''E'. Eina then requested Bell for her to see his status so that she can confirm whether what Bell said is true or not. After Eina confirmed Bell's claims, she accepted his request to go further down the dungeon but he needs to have his equipment replaced. Bell and Eina went to the upper floors of Babel to buy equipment that is more suitable for the lower floors than the ones he has now. Bell found and bought a white lightweight armor in a shop. Eina also gave him an additional piece as a gift. On his way home after buying, Bell encountered a Hobbit that was being pursued. He tried to protect the Hobbit from the man and was about to fight him when a waitress of Mistress of Abundance, Ryu Lion, appeared and stopped the fight. The day after, Bell met a Supporter named Liliruca Arde who introduced herself to him as a member of the Beastman race and asked if he wants to make a party with her. After some considerations, Bell agreed and proceeded to enter the dungeon with her. With Lili's assistance, Bell was able to concentrate more on his actions and was able to defeat multiple enemies in the 7th floor all by himself. After returning to the surface, Bell reported what he did to Eina including him hiring a Supporter with Eina in the end noticing that Bell's dagger was missing. He frantically searched for it but to no avail until he noticed some commotion where he found Lili, and later Ryu and Seal. Turns out, Ryu found Bell's dagger in the possession of a Hobbit and retrieved it for him. Bell was ecstatic and thanked Ryu for what she did. Bell and Lili continued their partnership though Lili was unable to come to the dungeon at one point due to a certain commitment. Bell used this opportunity to return the basket that Seal uses for the breakfast she gave to him. After apologizing to Seal on his actions, Bell considered on ordering a meal to make up for it. Seal asked Bell if he was resting for today with Bell telling him that he is unmotivated to go to the dungeon. Seal then recommended to reading a book and gave him a book that was left by a customer in a shop. Bell read the book and it turns out that it was a and Bell acquired the Magic, . Bell was extremely excited about it and tried it immediately in the dungeon. He recklessly used the magic without knowing the repercussions of continually using it. After consecutive uses, Bell fainted due to exhausting his . He later woke up and noticed that he was enjoying a lap pillow from Aizu. Upon recognizing it, he immediately once again ran away from her. Bell returned to his headquarter and was shocked to know about the true nature of the book and the price of it. He went to the bar and asked for advice on what to do with Mia-mama saying that everything is fine and just accept what happened. On his way to the dungeon, Bell noticed some men harassing Lili with one of them bribing him to help them trap Lili which Bell vehemently refused. Both of them entered the dungeon but this time Lili suggested for them to go down as far as the 10th floor reasoning that Bell will be able to handle it with his experience and because of his Magic. She even gave Bell a new weapon to use. When they reached the 10th floor, Bell was pitted against an two Ogres, one after another, and was able to beat it using his weapons and his Magic. After defeating the monsters, he noticed that Lili was missing and there were processed meats lying around that acts as lure for monsters. Bell then noticed that multiple Ogres were approaching and readied himself for battle. Before the fight even began, an arrow hit Bell's pouch where was kept and sailed away from him. The person that shot the arrow was Lili and she retrieved the dagger from the pouch, escaping afterwards. Bell was shocked on what happened but there were more pressing matters at hand. He managed to defeat all monsters although he was hit several times even losing the piece of armor Eina gave him. Bell immediately went after Lili and was able to save her from a large group of . Lili was really shocked as to why Bell saved her even though she stole, cheated, and lied to him with Bell just replying that he did so because she's a girl and she's Lili. After things have settled, a two days later Bell and Lili restarted their partnership with each other. }} Volume 3 The day after Bell and Lili reformed their partnership, they were in an open air cafe discussing Lili's current situation of being considered dead to her familia, Soma's Familia. }} Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Magic |Fire Bolt | * Speed Cast Magic }} Skill | Single Minded Pursuit | * It allows accelerated growth. * The effect last as long as his feelings are unchanged. * The effects are determined by the strength of his feelings. | Hero's Wish (Argonaut) | * The right to charge for an active action. }} Party Members His party consist of irregular members. Leader: Bell Vanguard: Welf Supporter: Lili Trivia * Became the Worlds Fastest Rabbit due to achieving Level 2 in one and a half month. * One of his favorite books is . References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Adventurers Category:Hestia's Familia